Behind the Bunny
by rachel-fiction
Summary: For the last three years, Yue has kept his place behind the false form of Yukito Tsukishiro. Despite that, Sakura asks that he sometimes comes forward for things like helping with homework or consoling her when she's had a bad day. Sakura truly cares for her guardian, and he for her in his own way. Begins where manga left off. Draft story. Starts SXS, evolves into YXS.
1. Homework Help

A/N: I have begun this story and have the plot all figured out, just writing my first draft. Once this story is complete, I expect to do a big once over and rewrite. As you'll see with a few of my stories, I tend to come back and re-write things often. My schedule is pretty pressing, so chapter updates may be a week, two weeks or even two months between, but completing a multi-chapter story is my goal here. Since the ages and such are a little bit fuzzy to me on accuracy despite re-reading and researching the manga, I have sort of made Sakura 15 and Touya 20. Sorry if that inconveniences anyone hehe. This is definitely a YXS story. It begins right where the manga left off-and I really hate HATE haaaaate that Yue didn't get a happy ending. This story will be my dedicated ending to my favorite character. I really adore Yue. Oh, note-this story is based off of informations from the manga, too. I tend to prefer the manga version over the animated one, so there aren't the 52 cards or however many there are (53 now?). Even so, some things still get fuzzy for me since I am a giant air head and animated facts will sometimes leak over. *Shrugs* just happens sometimes. I hope you enjoy it.

**After** school, Sakura felt extremely drained. She had a long meeting for cheer and cleaning duty that day. It was also her turn at home for making dinner. Despite that, she put on a big happy face to make her green eyes glitter. Things weren't too bad, even though she sometimes felt lonely with Shaoran still in Hong Kong. It had been three years since he left. Clambering up the steps to her home, she paused and held her hand over her little bear pin, remembering the day she came to know her true feelings about Shaoran. Opening the front door, she greeted the house and whomever was in it, "I'm home!" She pulled her hat off of her head of short brown hair and hung it onto her designated hook in the foyer and scooted her shoes underneath it.

"Welcome home, Sakura." Yukito smiled with his auburn eyes that hid behind his glasses. He was a few years older than the high schooler, and going to a little college just inside Tokyo now.

"Yukito! You're home already huh?"

"You're just a little bit later than usual. How was your day?"

"Good! I had a lot to do today, too!" she set her book bag down onto the kitchen table.

"I've got dinner covered," he said putting a plate down and ushering her to sit. She smiled, "Yukito! You didn't have to, it was my chore today."

"It was my pleasure. Besides I was really hungry. It was no trouble to make extras for you and Touya."

Sakura giggled, "You eat a lot, Yukito. Thank you for dinner. Has Kero eaten yet?"

"Oh yes, he has," Yukito chuckled, "Even more than me."

"Thanks for the food!" She exclaimed and stuffed an _onigiri_ rice ball into her mouth and paused, "Oh—um Yukito? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Are you—um—well Yue—Are you both free tonight?"

"All I have left is to pick up the kitchen and I will be free," he answered and turned towards the dishes, "Do you need some homework help?"

"Yes! There's a test coming up I'd like to study for."

Yukito nodded, "I'll ask Yue."

Yue was hiding behind Yukito, numb to the world and engrossed in his own thoughts. Behind there he left Yukito the privacy of everyday life. It used to be that he remembered everything that Yukito did—who he was with, what he was thinking, and what he was even feeling at times. He was privy to all of Yukito's daily rituals. Ever since Yukito found out about Yue lying within him he had been much more cautious with even the most mundane, however private daily practices. Knowing this, Yue made a pact with Yukito that he would not invade his daily life. Living with the guardian in hiding, Yukito had learned to sense when Yue was watching. Together they built a barrier with lots of help from Yue to allow Yukito to continue on without feeling surveyed by some being he knew was hiding within. He wasn't even sure what the other being really looked like.

Most of the time everything was fine, but sometimes Yue got bored. He slept back there and although Yukito insisted he come out to stretch more often, Yue rarely complied. Touya needed Yukito more than Yue needed to be out and about. Besides, what was there for him to do? He had already paraded through all the books in the musty dilapidating library below the house in the basement. There was little varied reading down there, anyhow with most of the books being about history that Yue knew first hand was somewhat misleading and of archaeology. He felt Yukito press the question to him, pulling him out of the little thinking process he had going on.

_I don't mind helping her with homework,_ Yue answered. "Yue says he would be more than happy to help you tonight, Sakura-chan," Yukito said smiling.

"Thank you Yue-san," she said, staring into Yukito's brown eyes and beyond them. Yue saw the gratefulness in her green eyes and drew away to close his mind to the world once again. Yukito felt him recede, "He says you're welcome."

It was like that a lot when Yue was ever asked about Sakura. It was strange, but Yue was a strange person. Yukito had known him for three years and barely knew anything about him. There was much more about Yukito that Yue knew than the other way around. As long as Yue didn't intrude on Yukito's most intimate moments he didn't mind sharing his body. And Yue never did. He had proven to be a great roommate in the years past.

Sakura happily finished her dinner while chattering about her day. Yukito often listened to her bustling middle-school life. Tomoyo had a new crush, there was a field trip coming up soon, Sakura was doing great in all her classes but one. Cheer was always her favorite thing to do, as well. From early childhood she had been an extremely athletic girl. Dancing about, doing gymnastics, flips, and cartwheels. Her energy seemed never-ending at times.

The sound of the front door opening and shoes tapping out the rain filled the house.

"I'm home!" Touya greeted.

"Big brother! Welcome home!" Sakura greeted, putting a plate into the kitchen sink.

"Welcome home, Touya," Yukito said, a plate in hand for the tall dark man, "Here's dinner."

"Hey Monster. Thank you Yuki," Touya answered, taking a seat.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura retorted.

"I'll be back to clean up the rest when Sakura and Yue are done with homework," Yukito said softly. "Relax until I get back."

"You're gonna hog Yukito from me again, hm Monster?"

"It'll only be for a little while," Yukito answered putting a kiss to Touya's forehead.

"I'm not hogging Yukito! YOU are hogging Yue!" Sakura yelled, grabbing her bag and heading up the stairs, "I've gotta get help with math from SOMEWHERE!" Yukito began to follow, and felt Yue come forward again to ask,_ 'Is Miss Sakura ready for help, now?_'

"She is, Yue," Yukito answered aloud, "Sakura, Yue is on his way out."

The transformation took place quickly. From their body the next step forward was Yue's bare foot to the top stair instead of Yukito's. Sakura stopped to give Yue a hug, "Hey, Yue."

"Hello, Miss Sakura," he didn't return the hug but set his hand on her head.

"You should come out more," she murmured, "Big brother really shouldn't hog you."

"It's fine. Touya likes Yukito to be around."

"But—I like to have you around, too," she said and opened her bedroom door. Yue stopped, and blinked for a moment before he followed her into the bedroom and kneeled at the _kotatsu (a table with warming element underneath) _she had to herself. It was a gift from Touya and Yukito a year prior during the winter-time holiday.

"Here, this chapter. Do you remember it?" she asked, opening the sticky-note book-marked page.

"Yes. I remember of course. I thought you had been through this chapter well-enough already?"

"I—uh—I still would like to make doubly sure I am skilled enough in it for the test."

"Alright," he mused, taking a pencil, "Show me where you would like to expand."

* * *

**"It looks** like you are well versed in this chapter, now, Miss Sakura," Yue said, dropping the pencil onto the table, "Is there something else bothering you?"

"N-no, there's not. Math is just not my subject," she said softly, "I am not confident."

"I'm confident in your skills," he said. She nodded her face a little flustered, "Um—thank you. I guess we can be finished then."

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!" Touya's voice came from downstairs, "You done with homework yet? That brat's calling on your phone!"

"Shaoran!? BROTHER! CAN YOU ANSWER IT PLEASE!"

Sakura perked right up and jumped from her spot at the _kotatsu_. "YEAH!" Touya called back. She looked at Yue for a second to contemplate, then leaned down to hug him again, "Yue. Thank you for the help. And please, don't call me 'Miss Sakura.'

"COMING!" Sakura disappeared from the room and zipped down the hallway. Open notebooks and papers with repeated quantities and formulas littered the _kotatsu_. Pens, pencils and erasers in the shapes of hearts, teddy bears and hello kitty characters lay in random places. Yue picked up a small heart-shaped eraser to examine it, "I can't call you just 'Sakura'. It wouldn't be right." He looked up at the small nightstand. A picture of Shaoran perched there next to her bed. She slept near it. She woke up to it each day. He threw the heart eraser at the picture, sighing as it bounced off the glass and landed near the frame. "It would prove to never be right."


	2. Pancakes and Kisses

_"_SAKURA! WAKE UP!"

Sakura leapt out of bed with eyes the size of saucers "Am I late!?"

"No, no you're not late. That was just your last wake up call," Cerberus chuckled nudging the girl in the cheek. "Time to get ready for school or you _will_ be late!"

"Thanks, Kero!" she said happily and ran to grab her uniform, "You've been a big help getting me up in time. Breakfast?"

"Oh yeah! What are we having?"

"I thought I could make pancakes for you. Since I have time."

"Sounds awesome! Let's go!" The little yellow winged lion floated out of the room and down the stairs. "I'll be down in a minute," she said, pulling her shirt on over her head. She smoothed the shirt properly and sat down on her bed to pull on her socks. Before tugging the little fabric tubes over her feet she looked at her picture of Shaoran on her nightstand. She smiled and touched it, "I miss you." Then she noticed the little eraser sitting next to it. "Hm, I don't remember putting that there," she picked the little pink piece of rubber and held it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Sakura, I'm hungry! Would you hurry it up?" Cerberus said floating in the middle of the doorway. _Always the impatient one._ "I'm not even late yet, Kero! Don't be too loud, Yukito's still sleeping. And I still have to brush my teeth!"

"But—I want food! Can't you brush your teeth _later_?"

She giggled and dropped the heart eraser back onto the night stand, "Coming, just give me a sec." She stood and paused to smooth out the plait of her skirt and continued in a run down the hallway. In the bathroom she brushed her teeth and washed her face in a fury, she took a little longer to brush her hair and made positively sure that her locks were set in place. A teeny bit of mascara brightened her eyes and she was set and ready to start breakfast.

While Sakura flipped pancakes and made her lunch for later, Cerberus chattered on about the coolest shapes of pancakes, what goes with pancakes, what _doesn't_ go with pancakes, and demanded to taste-test Sakura's lunch before she put that delicious-looking _onigiri _rice balls into her bento box. "Kero, I can't give you all my lunch! You're eating a big breakfast! I'll make extras for you tomorrow so you can eat for lunch, too. If Yukito doesn't do it for you already, that is"

"Are you kidding! Yukito is the _best _cook! Even better than you!"

"Well then, leave my lunch alone," she giggled, tossing a heart-shaped pancake onto his plate. "YUSSS!" he exclaimed, slathering the flat thing with butter and syrup before shoving the entirety of it into his mouth. Sakura stacked a little tower of pancakes onto his plate and gave the guardian a kiss on his head, "I gotta get going now. Have a good breakfast! I love you." Surprisingly she understood his muffled but endearing reply and she tore off into the living room.

"Miss Sakura," Yue's soft voice reached the girl that had just tumbled out of the kitchen and nearly into the short, silver-haired man standing there.

"Ah! Yue!"

As unusual as it was to see Yue, it was even more so to see him in the morning. "What are you doing up so early? You startled me." _Or rather, what are you doing out at all?_

"Yukito was sleeping," he said and glared towards the kitchen where his brother was making a pig of himself, "I couldn't sleep."

"You've been saying that more often," she said and reached up to touch his forehead, "Are you feeling okay? Can you.. get sick?"

"I am not sick," he said removing her hand from his brow, "I was thinking about your test."

"My test?" her chestnut eye brows furrowed.

"Yes. The one we studied for last night," he said, "It was today wasn't it?"

"Oh, _that _test. Um. _Tomorrow_, actually. Maybe we could have another study round tonight if you and Yukito are free? I think there's gonna be some material added to it. I'll know after school." She felt her face get all hot. That kind of heat meant it was probably red, too. Standing here awkwardly in front of Yue, lying through her teeth wasn't easy. Her heart beat faster. In all the years she'd been friends with Yue she'd never lied to him about anything. Mostly it was because she was horrible at lying. Also because he could see through even the best white lie from anyone.

"I don't know if Yukito has plans, unfortunately. He and Touya may be up to something since I do believe Touya has an early schedule for work. Ever since Yukito and I built a barrier between us I don't know these things anymore."

"Um, oh. Okay. Well, I guess we will play it by ear then," she said. For a few moments she'd been holding her breath. He crossed his arms, "Certainly."

"Maybe I'll see you tonight then, huh?" she beamed, sliding her book bag off the table. His cool blue eyes met hers, "Yes. Perhaps." She set her hand on his forearm, "Next time don't startle me. I'd like to see you more often, though. I'm glad you thought about my test."

Without answering he nodded and closed his eyes. "Sakura you're going to be late!" Kero called. She smiled back at Cerberus, "Oh no, I am! I even woke up on time! See you Kero!"

"BYE!" he called back, waving his stubby little arm.

"Have a great day today, Yue." She pecked his cheek and ran off towards the foyer to shove her feet into her shoes. What she didn't see was Yue stumbling backwards, wide-eyed and bringing his hand to his face where her kiss had been laid. Those moments were rare and never lasted long with him. Yue was able to compose himself quickly when they ever did occur. He glanced over at Cerberus who obviously saw Yue's confused state before he returned to his normal stoic stance.

"I'm leaving!" she called cheerily. The sound of the front door closing echoed.

"Might as well get used to that, Yue. She loves everyone. You too, dummy. Lighten up," Cerberus laughed, "It's like you weren't hugged enough as a kid."


End file.
